Music of Amnesia
by neat scribble
Summary: One shot: Dorothy walks in the rain, and thinks of the ambiguity of her and rogers relationship (kinda)


_This was going to be the first part of a story for big o but I just kind of stopped…so know it's a one shot dedicated to the ambiguity of the last episode. Does Dorothy end up with Roger or not, we will never know. This piece is really open ended if anyone wants they can use this as the beginning of another story just give me some credit. _

Music of amnesia

Thick grey clouds loom over head, as a sultry mood descends on the citizens of Parqadigm. In the smith residents an oak clocks pendulum swings in a hypnotic rhythm as its chimes ring out in the eerie silence, signifying the start of a new day.

In the living room an ebony piano stands silently, as a faint light streams into the room through a crack in one of the heavy velvet curtains, dimly lighting the room and its one occupant.

Slowly the lid of the piano is lifted and a pair of white hands are gently placed on the ivory keys contrasting with the strong black shell of the instrument. As the clocks final chime echoes hanging in the air the hands began there melodic dance across the keys, unlocking an eerie music, which cuts through the deathly silence of the smith household like a knife through butter.

The music spreads like water filling every room with its notes, flooding up through the building, streaming into all the rooms, and flowing into every ear.

"Dorothy!" came an angry yell from one of the rooms above, but the harsh yell was swept away by the tide of music as the player continued her song.

A few minutes later a tiered and very angry looking roger smith stepped into the room. As the door clicked shut behind him the music abruptly stopped, letting an empty silence settle in the room.

"You are up roger smith"

His eyes darted across the room to the pale solemn face staring at him from the piano

"Sadly Dorothy it seems impossible for me to drown out the sound of that piano, so it seems you have dragged me out of my bed yet again, I hope you are happy!"

"It is twelve a clock roger smith, I would strongly advise you eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"mmm…mmm…." Came Rogers mumbled reply as he turned and dragged his feet across the floor towards the kitchen, pushing his hand through his messy black hair.

Dorothy waited watching him leave, then she gazed back at the piano at her reflection. Her metallic hair perfectly aligned, always falling neatly into place, her skin pale white and her eyes hollow, devoid of all emotion, she was like the piano, a shell, a symbol of mans imagination and ingenuity. Yet for all the wonders of man she was unable to experience the day to day joys humans took for advantage. She did not feel the sun against her skin, letting its warmth spread through her body. She could not feel joy, or the ecstasy of excitement. Dorothy gazed at her hands so symmetrical and perfect. Humans strive for perfection yet here she was perfect in every physical way wishing she wasn't.

From behind her she heard a floor board creek, she pivoted turning to face Roger who was staring absently into the distance.

"You finished your breakfast so soon?" Asked Dorothy

"It was cold", smirked roger "it must be nice" roger said absently "not being able to feel, or need to eat. You can play your piano and not feel slightly guilty that you are disturbing someone, it would make my life easier if I didn't have to care." He gazed down preparing to look Dorothy in the eye but was left facing a black piano…_I wonder where she went? Android or not women will be women_ he sighed.

Dorothy had no idea where she was going but she wasn't worried, she wasn't programmed with anxiety, all she knew was that she couldn't stay in the Smith house hold any more. Only the blind could look forward to life without emotion, an endless void, a limbo between happiness and sadness. She knew this was the time where a human would cry but she could not, though feeling the tears cleanse her emotions was a sensation she wished she could feel, her thoughts remained bundled up in her metal frame flowing into her circuits with no way out. As Dorothy continued walking down the empty streets of paradigm she was unaware of the eyes following her.

One foot in front of the other, Dorothy placed her feet in front of her following the steady rhythm she had observed so many times before. As she walked the heavens opened up above her releasing there tears which pierced through people to there hearts. Dorothy however enjoyed the rain. When it rained she believed she could release some sort if emotion, where she could feel relief, as the clouds tears fall down on her face, if she could not cry at least she could feel the tears of someone else, gently sliding down her face. Puddles began collecting around her feet and the rain water slowly slid off of her hair and face to the floor below. The music of the streets was some how comforting, it seemed that music was Dorothy's only escape. As the rain fell it glided down off the roofs and fell like crystal droplets releasing chimes of sound as it reached the floor. Cars drove through the grey streets slicing through the water and showering passers by. Yet today Dorothy was the only one in the streets this music was her own. She could feel her fingers tracing the keys of the piano as she sung an unknown song with the orchestra of rain in the background letting what small amount she felt flow out of her and run through the city of amnesia. This city was like a jigsaw puzzle and she would have to put the pieces together so that she could finnaly find a place to belong, maybe it was with Roger but how will I ever know.


End file.
